1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus for generating X-ray images by transmitting X-rays through an object and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is a non-invasive diagnostic apparatus that can image an internal structure of an object by radiating X-rays onto the object and detecting X-rays transmitted through the object. An object can include, for example, a body part of a patient, an animal or luggage.
In a general X-ray imaging apparatus, since an X-ray source and an X-ray detector are fixed in a predetermined location, a patient needs to move to a laboratory in which the X-ray imaging apparatus is provided. Further, the patient needs to move his or her body to accommodate the apparatus in order to perform X-ray imaging.
However, since it is difficult for patients who have difficulty moving to be imaged using the general X-ray imaging apparatus, a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus capable of performing X-ray imaging at any location has been developed.
Since the X-ray source is mounted in a movable main body and a portable X-ray detector is used in the mobile X-ray imaging apparatus, it is possible to perform X-ray imaging on patients who have difficulty moving by bringing the X-ray imaging apparatus directly to the patients.